


Tangled

by TeamFreeWillAlways



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bus, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Detroit, M/M, yuuri's nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeWillAlways/pseuds/TeamFreeWillAlways
Summary: Who knew having the ability to untangle earbud chords could get you someone's phone number?





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Yuri!!! On Ice fanfiction, so please let me know if you like it! This was edited by the lovely KitHourGlass. Enjoy!

The guy next to Yuuri hads been struggling with untangling his ear-buds for about five minutes now, and Yuuri can feel as he starts to stiffen from annoyance. It has been a good three minutes since Yuuri had the bright idea to offer the man some help, but as much as he wants to he can't bring himself to ask. The guy is incredibly good-looking from what Yuuri can tell; he can only see half of his face. He has silver gray hair and a really, really nice jawline, and Yuuri's intimidated. The man looks like he belongs on the cover of a magazine, not some run-down bus in the middle of Detroit; he's definitely too attractive to talk to some stranger sitting next to him a bus. 

But now he's muttering in a language that isn't English or Japanese, and there's no hope of him being able to untangle those ear-buds now, considering how jerky his movements are becoming. Yuuri's trying so hard to work up the nerves to just ask if he wants help, he can even picture the entire exchange. Although he doesn't seem like he's going to be able to ask anytime soon, his body apparently has zero qualms about skipping ahead and just grabbing the ear-buds from the man and start untangling them without either of their permission. It takes Yuuri about ten seconds to straighten them out, which was good because by twelve seconds he froze, realizing what he had done. 

The guy, who Yuuri can't bring himself to look at, stiffened; and oh crap, Yuuri knows he's about to get yelled at in a foreign language by a guy who’s ear-buds he has basically just stolen.

“You untangled them!” the man exclaims, and Yuuri's waiting, waiting for the chewing out he's sure he's going to get. But instead he hears, “You’re my hero! Thank you so much. I’m so bad at untangling things; ear-buds, necklaces, string, my friend Chris likes to make fun of me for it. But you fixed them so quickly. How did you do that?” 

Yuuri looks at the guy now, and he can't look away. His side profile just doesn't do him justice. He's stunning; even his accent is lovely, and instead of being angry with Yuuri he was thanking and smiling at him. If he thought he was intimidated by this man before, Yuuri is practically shaking at this point. He really should respond though, considering he was asked a question. “U-Um.” Perfect, exactly what Yuuri was going for.

But the guy just smiles wider- and is it Yuuri’s imagination or does his grin look like a heart? - and stuck out his hand. “My name is Viktor, what’s yours?”

Name, what's his name again? “Y-Yuuri,” he answers as he sticks out his hand for Viktor to shake. That’s not what Viktor does though, as soon as he has Yuuri’s hand he brings it up to his lips and places a kiss on his knuckles and how did Yuuri manage to get into this situation? Oh yeah, he stole Viktor’s ear-buds. He should probably return those once he figures out how to move again. Viktor sets his hand down; and unless it’s a trick of the light, which it probably is, he’d say that there was amusement lurking in them. What could be so amusing? This whole experience has been slightly mortifying. 

“So, may I have my ear-buds back?” Viktor asks teasingly, and right, that was something Yuuri had been planning on doing. He had also been planning on saying, “Of course, call me the next time they need untangled and I’ll be happy to help,” but once again his body and his vocal chords were not on the same wavelength because instead of saying that or anything at all, he just practically shoves the ear-buds into Viktor’s hands. Whoops. 

“Er- sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. You’re welcome by the way. You looked frustrated, so I was happy to help.” Wow, look at him, speaking full sentences like the grown man he’s pretty sure he is. 

Viktor puts the ear-buds carelessly in his pants pocket, Yuuri's pretty sure they would definitely be tangled when he took them back out, and pulled out his phone. “I was planning on listening to music on this bus ride, but as you can see that didn’t really happen and my bus stop is coming up. You’re cute and obviously very good with your fingers, so would you do me the honor of grabbing a cup of coffee with me, Yuuri? If you put your number in my phone we could set up a day and time?”

There were so many things in that sentence Yuuri wants to over-analyze, but Viktor is looking at him with the most hopeful puppy dog eyes he has ever seen and Viktor’s stop is soon. Yuuri grabs Viktor’s phone without answering, because that's apparently the theme for the day, and punches in his number just as the bus slows down and comes to a stop. 

Yuuri hands back the phone and says, “Here you go,” as Viktor stands to get off the bus. He smiles that heart-shaped smile at Yuuri and starts walking towards the door. 

“Thanks again, Yuuri!” and then Viktor is gone. Yuuri only has a few seconds to be sad about that though before his phone dinged.

From ***-***-****: So, about that coffee date <3…


End file.
